


Raindrops

by TwinGemiinii



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinGemiinii/pseuds/TwinGemiinii
Summary: Late night short. Idk





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday John

When Dell couldn't sleep, he worked. And when he worked he would often become enraptured by whatever he was working with, leading him to long nights spent in the garage. 

Tonight was one of those nights. His mind was still spinning in place when he retired for bed that evening, and after half an hour of uncomfortable stillness, he had crept down to the workshop. 

The next few hours were spent with his sentries as he modified their targeting systems to be more precise with uncloaking spies. While he couldn't field test it right now, the numbers were all there and that would satisfy him for the moment. 

Dell headed to the kitchen after packing the sentry up, knowing he might as well get some coffee in his system should he be hoping to act productively in the following hours. 

Setting the coffee maker to brew, he settled down at the table and let his gaze drift out the window. A rainstorm had rolled in, occasionally sending a cascade of droplets tapping against the glass. Dell would have been content with this sight alone, but a set of warm arms wrapping around his shoulders proved to enhance the experience by a great margin.

Tilting his head backwards, he met Jane's soft expression of concern with a slightly guilty smile. 

No words were needed in moments like this as Dell allowed himself to be tugged towards the nearby couch without too much fussing. Jane walked away briefly, turning the machine off beforr returning with a quilt from the nearby coat closet. Within a few moments, the two were situated on the couch together, the blanket a welcome shield from the dreary chill of the storm outside. 

The pair stayed like this, drifting off to the sounds of calm heartbeats and gentle rain.


End file.
